Race to the Top of the World/Gallery/4
Blaze and friends return/The Kissing Bear...for the fourth time S2E4-5 Top of the World at dusk.png S2E4-5 Crusher and Pickle climb once more.png|"I'm so close to the finish line, I can almost taste it!" S2E4-5 Pickle "Taste a finish line?".png|"Taste a finish line?" S2E4-5 Pickle "I've never tried that".png|"Huh, I've never tried that." S2E4-5 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn.png S2E4-5 Crusher "Did you just hear that?".png S2E4-5 Pickle "I know that sound from somewhere".png S2E4-5 Crusher dumbfounded.png S2E4-5 Pickle "It sounded so familiar".png S2E4-5 Crusher "It's impossible!".png S2E4-5 Pickle "It kinda sounded like...".png S2E4-5 Crusher and Pickle looking into the distance.png S2E4-5 Blaze and friends back in the race.png S2E4-5 Pickle "And all his other friends".png S2E4-5 Pickle "Just saying".png S2E4-5 Crusher "I can't let them beat me".png S2E4-5 Crusher "I've gotta take a shortcut".png S2E4-5 Crusher pulling a sign back.png S2E4-5 Kissing Bear revealed behind the sign.png S2E4-5 Crusher in horror.png S2E4-5 Crusher quickly closes the cave.png S2E4-5 Crusher "on second thought".png Climbing the mountain S2E4-5 Monster Machines arrive at the top of the world.png S2E4-5 Mountain in the distance.png S2E4-5 AJ looks over.png S2E4-5 Crusher already climbing the mountain.png S2E4-5 Crusher trying to climb.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines in utter shock.png S2E4-5 Darington "We can't give up now".png|"C'mon Guys! We can't give up now." S2E4-5 Darington "We're Monster Machines".png|"We're Monster Machines." S2E4-5 Blaze "And Monster Machines never give up!".png|"That's right. And Monster Machines never give up." S2E4-5 Monster Machines "We keep on rolling!".png|"We keep on rolling!" S2E4-5 Monster Machines start climbing the mountain.png S2E4-5 Blaze climbing the mountain.png S2E4-5 Starla climbing the mountain.png S2E4-5 Darington climbing the mountain.png S2E4-5 Stripes climbing the mountain.png S2E4-5 Zeg climbing the mountain.png S2E4-5 Crusher approaching a jump.png S2E4-5 Crusher fails his jump.png S2E4-5 Crusher hanging in mid-air.png S2E4-5 Crusher lands in the ravine.png S2E4-5 Crusher climbs out.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines approaching the jump.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines prepare to jump.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach the jump.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump successfully.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Darington high tire after jumping.png S2E4-5 Crusher finds yet one more shortcut.png S2E4-5 Crusher starts taking the stairs.png S2E4-5 Crusher obliviously heading for a bell.png S2E4-5 Crusher hit by the bell.png S2E4-5 Crusher knocked back downstairs.png S2E4-5 Crusher stands up.png S2E4-5 Crusher continues on the track.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines approaching the bell.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Darington in the bend.png S2E4-5 Starla and Stripes in the bend.png S2E4-5 Zeg in the bend.png S2E4-5 Zeg rings the bell.png S2E4-5 Crusher driving through the clouds.png S2E4-5 Crusher getting tired.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines driving through the clouds.png S2E4-5 Blaze catching up.png S2E4-5 Darington catching up.png S2E4-5 Starla catching up.png S2E4-5 Stripes catching up.png S2E4-5 Zeg catching up.png Almost at the top/The broken bridge S2E4-5 AJ sees the finish line.png|There's the finish line. S2E4-5 Last curve.png S2E4-5 Rope bridge.png S2E4-5 Finish line at the top.png|Up there. S2E4-5 Stripes and Zeg "We're almost at the top".png S2E4-5 Monster Machines climb the final curve.png S2E4-5 Crusher crossing the bridge.png S2E4-5 Blaze "we can win this race".png S2E4-5 Monster Machines climbing further.png S2E4-5 Crusher reaching the end of the bridge.png S2E4-5 Crusher taking a breath.png S2E4-5 Crusher hearing Blaze in the distance.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines coming.png S2E4-5 Crusher thinks in a panic.png S2E4-5 Crusher gets out sissors.png S2E4-5 Crusher cuts the bridge.png S2E4-5 Bridge falls.png S2E4-5 AJ "Look out!".png|Blaze, Look Out! S2E4-5 Monster Machines stop before the fallen bridge.png S2E4-5 Zeg "This bad, this really bad!".png|This bad, this really bad! S2E4-5 Monster Machines see Crusher on the other side.png S2E4-5 Crusher mocking the Monster Machines.png S2E4-5 Crusher laughing crazily.png S2E4-5 Starla "Crusher's right".png S2E4-5 Starla "is to jump for it".png S2E4-5 Too far to jump.png S2E4-5 Stripes "we're not gonna make it".png S2E4-5 Zeg sighs devestated.png Ultimate Blazing Speed/We won! S2E4-5 Blaze cheering up his friends.png S2E4-5 Blaze reminds Monster Machines never give up.png S2E4-5 AJ "So what do we do, Blaze?".png S2E4-5 Blaze says they're gonna keep on rolling.png S2E4-5 Blazing Speed deployed a third time.png S2E4-5 We can jump with Blazing Speed.png S2E4-5 Blaze about to send Blazing Speed to the others.png S2E4-5 Starla and Darington infused with Blazing Speed.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Zeg infused with Blazing Speed.png S2E4-5 I need the most Blazing Speed ever.png S2E4-5 Blaze requests Blazing Speed for all.png S2E4-5 Everyone shouting Let's Blaze.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jumping the gap.png S2E4-5 Starla and Darington soar through the air.png S2E4-5 Blaze looking back.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Zeg soar through the air.png S2E4-5 Crusher still laughing to himself.png S2E4-5 Crusher sees the Monster Machines fly over him.png S2E4-5 Crusher sobbing in defeat.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines successfully land on the other side.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines ascending the final peak.png|Oh Yeah! S2E4-5 Monster Machines climb the last peak.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines almost at the top.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines cross the finish line.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines made it to the end.png S2E4-5 We won.png S2E4-5 Starla and Darington cheering.png S2E4-5 Zeg and Stripes hug.png S2E4-5 Blaze and AJ celebrate with a high tire.png S2E4-5 Bump presenting the winners.png|"Let's hear it for the champions of the Race to the Top of the World!" S2E4-5 Darington on the jumbotron.png|Darington! S2E4-5 Starla on the jumbotron.png|Starla! S2E4-5 Zeg on the jumbotron.png|Zeg! S2E4-5 Stripes on the jumbotron.png|Stripes! S2E4-5 AJ on the jumbotron.png|AJ! S2E4-5 Blaze and AJ on the jumbotron.png|And Blaze! S2E4-5 Reece, Debris and Ferris celebrate Blaze's victory.png S2E4-5 Joe and Gus hug.png S2E4-5 Joe and Gus really happy.png S2E4-5 Gabby watching the fireworks.png S2E4-5 Gabby cheering for the Monster Machines' win.png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx watching the fireworks.png S2E4-5 Pegwheel and pirates watching the fireworks.png S2E4-5 Pegwheel and pirates cheering for the Monster Machines' win.png Epilogue: On top of the world S2E4-5 Crusher bawling at the bridge gap.png S2E4-5 Crusher "I was supposed to win".png S2E4-5 Crusher stomps the ground.png S2E4-5 Ground breaks under Crusher.png S2E4-5 Crusher annoyed "Really?".png|"Really?" S2E4-5 Crusher rolling into a snowball.png S2E4-5 Crusher bangs against the bell.png S2E4-5 Pickle sees Crusher rolling away.png|"Hey, Crusher! I don't think that's what they mean by "keep on rolling"!" S2E4-5 Crusher tumbles down once again.png S2E4-5 Crusher still tumbling down.png S2E4-5 Crusher lands at the bottom once again.png S2E4-5 Crusher "that's probably the worst of it".png|"Well...that's probably the worst of it." S2E4-5 Kissing Bear comes out of the snow.png S2E4-5 Crusher admits defeat.png S2E4-5 Crusher gets smooched for the last time.png S2E4-5 Crusher feeling flawed.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines watching the fireworks.png S2E4-5 Starla and Darington "Would you look at us?".png|"Well, would you look at us?" S2E4-5 Zeg and Stripes "Zeg up so high".png|"Zeg up so high!" S2E4-5 Blaze cheering with victory.png|"Whoo-hoo!" S2E4-5 Blaze "We're on top of the world!".png|"We're on top of the world!" S2E4-5 Final shot of the top of the world.png To return to the Race to the Top of the World episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries